'Verse - Eternity Encylopaea Ole'yos V5 S1
Encyclopaea Ole'yos Volume 5: Magic Section 1: The Magic of Ole'yos (Eternity Universe) "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." - Arthur C. Clarke The Magic of Eternity: The principle of magic is rooted in the science of the Aether. The Aether is described as a dimensional layer of energy that always surrounds us. And in science, matter and energy conversely are exchanged and nothing is lost. Using energy from the universe is harmful in the long run and the Ancient Eldritch species figured out how to utilize the energy source directly from the Aether. When the Aether energy is spent by using the magic in order to affect the energy and mass within our universe, the Aether energy returns into its realm. The Ancient Eldritch species were revered as Gods when they succeeded in altering the majority of universal organic DNA to allow organic-based life to access Aether energy through evolutionary means. This means that given enough time, through natural evolution (in rare cases, accelerated evolution), the organic-based lifeforms now are able to perform magic using the energy from the Aether. By the end of the Ancient Eldritch species' civilization, they had spanned 97% of the universe, the species were proficient in arcane magic of reality bending and had been considered demi-gods status. However, with all of their power, number, and strength: they still perished to some unknown forces. Some said that the Ancient Eldritch angered other gods by their unnatural use of Aether and was punished. Some whispers of more insidious and dark evil that the Eldritch had accidentally spawned began to dominate them. Whatever it was, it was the use of Aether that attracted this mysterious force to them. Chapter One: The External-based Magic External-based magic is the most difficult form of magic to perform. It requires a lot of energy to affect the physics of energy and mass within a closed system of reality. This form of magic affects the world surrounding the magic user to their will. This magic can (from easiest to most difficult): suspending things in mid-air, moving objects and in extreme cases; alter the reality. It is mentally and physically exhausting to an organic being to attempt this form of magic. Chapter Two: The Internal-based Magic Internal-based magic is a form of magic that affects the internal system of the user or the targeted organic being. This magic is capable of either healing or harming the internal system of the body. This form of magic utilized on the magic user's own body requires less energy to be spent. Chapter Three: The Rune Crystals The Rune Crystals were the product of a race created by the Ancient Eldritch species. The race was unable to compete with other species on the ancient planet; these species were utilizing the magic of aether through evolutionary guidance by the Eldritch species. The race that was created by the Eldritch species had come into existence shortly after Eldritch species had all disappeared. And so, through trial and error, the race learned that certain forms of crystals were able to retain energy from the Aether. They learned to program these crystals and utilize them to perform magic. The use of Rune Crystals was not utilized by organics on Arca because the crystals were not a native source of the world. The Rune Crystals were accidentally introduced to Arca by a race called Cor'ara. Cor'arans had succeeded space flight and was visiting extra-solar systems using their starcrafts. Several of their ships (ships that were designed to transport Cor'aran population, exploration and a seeder ship) came across Arca and attempted to land. They did not know that the world was a Sanctuary World, an artificially created moon that had preventive measures to preserve life on the world and that preventive measure was a shield that encompasses the moon. The shield of the Sanctuary World made the moon to imitate a rocky barren world from outsiders and if anything had approached the atmospheric boundary of the moon would be affected. How they were affected depends on unique cases; it was originally designed to absorb world killers (Extinction-level asteroids), absorbing the kinetic energy of the asteroids (also at the same time converting its mass into energy) into the Sanctuary world's planetary grid field. Spaceships that were not native to the planet is dealt with intense electromagnetic energy burst, disabling the ship and the ship would freefall onto the moon. The Cor'arans were lucky (the majority of their systems were organic-based electronics), a limited amount of systems on their starcrafts were affected by the shield's electromagnetic burst and was able to minimize damage to their critical systems as they crashed on Arca. When their ships crash-landed, they found out that they weren't able to take off because the world was siphoning off their ship's main source of energy: miniature quantum singularities. They were forced to live off the land surrounding their disabled starcrafts. One thing that was not native to the world was the Rune Crystals. It was a part of their culture, a big part of their bodies and their civilization. The Cor'arans were elated that the world was not siphoning off the Rune Crystals but instead provided energy to it. The Cor'arans were able to breed more crystals by seeding the local area and began to produce abundant Rune Crystals. Their new home was thriving and expanding rapidly. Local flora and fauna were utilized to sustain their rising population. One day, they encountered a native sapient species named Akoi'lli. The first contact between the two species set off a "cold war" that lasted for millennia. The Akoi'lli believed that their use of Rune Crystals was siphoning the energy of Aether, reduced the efficacity of the world's magic and was doing more harm than good. The Cor'arans tried to persuade the Akoi'lli to allow them to stay. The Akoi'lli eventually relented but set strict restrictions for the Cor'arans. The population had to be regulated and restricted to the continent that their ships had crashlanded. The growth of Rune Crystals had to be restricted to a limited amount conversely to their population size. The last restriction is that they must not teach any other native sapient species about the Rune Crystals and how to harness its power. The Akoi'lli was unable to maintain the restriction on Cor'arans due to other native sapient species slowly overtaking the Akoi'lli civilization. The Humes (Humans) was the first race to convince the Cor'arans to teach them the magic of Rune Crystals in order to save them from the Elv'i. The Humes began to tattoo Rune Crystal dust onto their body to utilize and perform preprogrammed Aether magic. There was magic were preprogrammed by the Cor'arans to limit the over-arching knowledge in Rune Crystals. The Rune Tattoos gave its user elementary magic abilities like Elemental Magic (control over air, fire, water, and earth), Internal Magic (Shape-shifting, Healing or Harming beings), and Telekinetic magic (Levitating, puppetry and (in limited cases, mind reading)). The Cor'arans also programmed the crystals to limit the power and energy being taken from the Aether to prevent one thing: Rune Plague. Since the Rune Crystals were not native to the organic population of Arca, Rune Crystals were prone to convert calcium sources to produce more crystals. When the Rune Crystals convert the calcium sources, their power grows and in turn, would convert more calcium. The Humes successfully helped other minor sapient species to topple the Ti'gaa'ni Hegemony control through the use of Rune Crystals. Rune Tattooists became massive armies called Rune Legions comprising of various non-magic using species' knights with armors that were adorned with Rune Crystals. The Legions were the primary armies that overpowered the magic armies of Elv'i, Dwarv'i, and Taa'uri. During the end of Rune War, the Dwarv'i forsake the Hegemony and joined with the Rune Legions. The Dwarv'i, the dragons and various minor magic using species had helped the legions to conquer the Hegemony's last city, the City of the Light. The supposedly superior race of Av'ee was caught off-balance. They had expected Elv'i (the head species of the Hegemony, in which they had given the keys to the plains of the Lightbringer) to resist against the uprising. Instead, the winged Av'ee species was forced to content with Rune Legion's knights atop dragons that were taking the fight to them on their floating Island. The Av'ee's floating island was hovering above the plains of the Lightbringers. The Rune Legions had successfully conquered the Citadel of the Light, bought down the Island and expunged the Av'ee through the God-gates. After conquering the City of the Light, Rune Kingdoms were formed and the use of Rune Crystals began to spread across the face of Arca. Unknown to the new kingdoms, the Av'ee had seeded an act of revenge and Rune Plague began to slowly spread. Soon, Rune Plague became rampant. The source was a handful of Rune Crystals that were infected with a programmed virus. The Rune Virus would spread to any other Rune Crystals if its magic was used in close proximity. The Rune Crystal users were more susceptible, although non-users can be equally susceptible if they were healed or affected by the magic of the infected Rune Crystals. The population of Rune Kingdoms was soon be reviled by the non-users of the Rune Crystals (Natural magic users and non-magic users alike). Soon, there was an exodus of population away from Rune Kingdoms and uprising against any suspected use of the Rune Crystals. Rune Kingdoms began to fall, one by one into disrepair and was being overpowered by crusades by non-users. Rune Kingdoms were situated on various floating islands, which was taken from the former Hegemony and was being invaded through the early inventions of sky-ships. Sky-ships utilized shards of Eternium to float in midair. Sails were used to allow them to move with the currents of wind. Soon, an industrial revolution would give these sky-ships a way to navigate and snuff out last remaining kingdom of Rune Crystals. The use of crystals was forbidden as the remaining population infected by Rune Plague began to die out. It took hundreds of years before the last of Rune Plague ceased to infect another organic being. Hundreds of years later in the age of steam-punk of modern Arca, the use of Rune Crystals had become a popular legend but still reviled. A small group of people still hunt for any surviving Rune Crystals and use its power for their own ends. It should be noted that a person with magic proficiency in Auressence (Aura Essence Magic) and/or use goggles of Auressence learn to distinguish if a Rune Crystal is infected by Rune Virus. These Rune Crystal hunters often hire a magic-user with Auressence and/or had the goggles with them. Though, poorer hunters usually can't afford either one of them and often die of infection. Rune Plague infections are very rare and can still occur. The medical community of this age had learned to deal with the infection.